


I Fight For Her

by ViolentlyPurple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Molly Weasley, Bad-Ass Mother Molly Weasley, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV Ginny Weasley, Romance, canon compliant(ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentlyPurple/pseuds/ViolentlyPurple
Summary: He thought she might has succumbed, for once, to tears. He could not do anything to comfort her in front of Ron. If only he could reach out and touch her. Let her know she's not alone, that he is just as miserable as he is. Promt: butterfly effect - what can one touch do? DH milestone compliant; third person limited. Harry/Ginny POV.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

_‘_ _So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you ever meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing.'_ _  
__‘_ _I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest.'_ _  
__‘_ _There's a silver lining I've been looking for,' she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was a blissful oblivion, better than firewhiskey; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand on her back, the other in her long sweet-smelling hair_ _—_

_The door banged open behind them and they jumped apart._

_‘_ _Oh,_ _’_ _said Ron pointedly._ _‘_ _Sorry._ _’_

_‘_ _Ron!_ _’_ _Hermione was just behind him, slightly out of breath. There was a strained silence, the Ginny said in a flat little voice,_

_‘_ _Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry._ _’_

_Ron's ears were scarlet; Hermione looked nervous. Harry wanted to slam the door in their faces, but it felt as though a cold draft had entered the room when the door opened, and his shining moment had popped like a soap bubble. All the reasons for ending his relationship with Ginny, for staying well away from her, seemed to have slunk inside the room with Ron, and all happy forgetfulness was gone._ _  
He looked at Ginny, wanting to say something, though he hardly knew what, but she had turned her back on him. He thought that she might have succumbed, for once, to tears._ He reached out and gently touched Ginny’s shoulder.

‘I’ll see you later.’ He half whispered, his thumb quickly and gently stroking her. She nodded silently without turning her head. Harry followed Ron through the kitchen and onto the freshly mowed lawn, out of ear shot from the rest of the family. Ron rounded on Harry.

‘What the bleeding hell do you think you’re doing?’ He demanded. Harry opened his mouth, unable to find any words. Ron had been sympathetic and understanding after Dumbledore’s wedding; now his seething anger left Harry taken aback and flustered.

‘Ron —’ Hermione started but Ron threw a look to silence her. She bit her lip nervously.

‘She was gutted after you ditched her and now —‘

‘I didn’t _ditch_ her. You know why I had to. You know I didn’t want to —’

‘Whatever, Harry. You’re just going to get her hopes up if you grope her whenever you feel like —‘

“I was not —‘

“HARRY!” A deep voice boomed from across the yard. A beaming Hagrid was starting to walk up the dirt path toward the Burrow. He waved a massive hand in their direction. ‘Ron! Hermione! How are yer?’ Harry gave a slight wave from the waist. Hermione awkwardly skulked slowly in Hagrid’s direction. He quickly turned back to Ron.

‘Just… Just.’ Harry sighed, “Just let me talk to her. It won’t happen again, Ok?’ Ron furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of his neck. They started walking towards Hagrid.

‘I don’t know… She’s —‘

‘ I need to talk to her.’ Snapped Harry. Ron gave no response.

‘Hi Hagrid,’ said Harry. ‘Thanks for coming.’

“Well, couldn’t o’ missed your seventeenth’ said Hargid. He looked up at the Burrow watching for the careful eye of Mrs. Weasley. ‘And, uh, I got you a little somethin.’ He winked and patted his left breast pocket. ‘Best give it to yer now, then. ‘Fore Molly catches me with it’ He bent over and reached into his giant overcoat and pulled out a large bottle of amber liquid adorned with a large purple bow.

‘’Harry’s of age now. Mrs. Weasley shouldn’t have a problem with firewhiskey, Hagrid.’ stated Hermione.

‘Ah, well. It’s me own home brew’ said Hagrid stood proudly. ‘I wouldn’t let her find that if I was yer.’

‘Brilliant!’ Said Harry smiling. ‘We’ll see you inside in a bit.’


	2. Chapter 1

Harry knocked softly. He listened to muffled rustling on the other side of the door and the creek of Ginny’s mattress. Then, silence. He waited a moment longer before he knocked again. This time a bit louder.

‘Mum, I told you I just need to rest before dinner.’ Ginny called clearly annoyed.

‘Gin. Ginny, it’s me.’ Said Harry. He heard more rustling and the door opened quickly. Ginny’s eyes were lined with bright pink and her face was flushed with crimson. Harry could tell she’d clearly been crying. She stood to the side and Harry entered silently. Ginny looked down at her socked feet.

‘Hey.’ He said stupidly. A smile broke across Ginny’s face and she let out a brittle laugh.

‘Hey.’ She sat on the foot of her bed, leaving enough space for Harry to join her. He slouched forward and stared at his clasped hands.

‘You know that,’ Harry’s voice caught in his throat. ‘That I do love you’. Said Harry firmly looking into her brown eyes. Ginny nodded and hugged her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and angrily wiped tears away from her face.

‘I know. I understand. I understand everything but… that doesn’t mean it’s easy. That’s all.’ She blinked back more tears and bit her lip. The silence lingered for a long time before either spoke.

‘I wish things were different.’ Said Harry. He brushed a lock of hair from Ginny’s face. She leaned into Harry’s chest and he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

‘Me too.’

Harry kissed forehead gingerly.

Too short a time passed when Harry heard footsteps coming up the old staircase. He tensed. Ginny perked up.

’It’s mum.’ She hissed. Harry stood hurriedly. She pointed to the small closet behind her bed. He quickly ducked in there moments before Mrs. Weasley knocked softly and entered Ginny’s room.

‘Here, love.’ She said brightly. ‘This should help with cramps and this one will make you feel better. I brought you some toast since you missed breakfast too.’

‘Thanks mum.’

‘Come down when you’re ready. But don’t take too long, I’ll need help with Harry’s cake for tonight.’

‘Is Fleur still in the kitchen?’ Harry heard Mrs. Weasley sigh deeply.

‘…Take as much time as you need.’ She quietly shut the door quietly behind her. Ginny opened the closet and laughed in earnest at the sight of Harry crouched amongst her old quidditch uniforms and unworn summer dresses. He smiled brightly and closed the door behind him.

‘I’m going to be Ok.’ Said Ginny.

“I know.’

She kissed him again; slower this time but with just as much passion and intensity as this morning. Harry didn’t notice sense and reason slip into oblivion. All knew was the feeling of Ginny’s lips against his. He pulled her body in closet his and twirled his fingers in her hair. In this moment, nothing else mattered more than the girl in his arms and the warm aching fullness he felt in his chest and deep in his stomach.

She grabbed him by the hips and pushed him against the wall.

‘Ginny.’

’I know.’ She breathed against his lips. ‘I know this doesn’t change — Let’s not waste what time we do have.’ Harry kissed her. They fell clumsily onto the bed. When they came up for air Harry’s shirt and jeans were scattered messily on the floor. Ginny had been removed from her top and bra and she was laying on her back with her thigh pressed firmly in-between Harry’s legs. He caressed her face and reached for the button of her jeans and tugged clumsily and the button quickly came free.

Harry paused ‘Do you want these off?’ Ginny bit her lip forcing Harry to take a steadying breath. She grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pushed him onto his back. She used his shoulders for balance and climbed on top of Harry.

‘I think it’s my turn.’ Stated Ginny. They spent the better part of an hour kissing and touching each other and whispering sweet nothings into the hot afternoon air. Ginny was curled into Harry arms and he lightly traced up and down her back with his fingertips.

‘When are you coming back?’ Ginny’s question brought Harry back from his intoxicating euphoria. He kissed the top of her head.

‘As soon as I can…’ He murmured into her sweet-smelling hair. ‘I don’t want to be away from you any longer than I have to.’ He sighed and shifted slightly so he could look at Ginny properly. ‘I don’t like not being able to … protect you.’ He admitted lamely. Ginny scoffed; she sat up, covering her chest with her arm.

‘I don’t need any _protecting_ , Harry. I can take care of myself. I don’t need to save me.’ Said Ginny exasperatedly.

‘But I will.’ Harry said determinedly. ‘You know I will.’

* * *

_'Charlie approached, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut. He was shorter than Ron, thickset, with a number of burns and scratches up his muscley arms._

_'Hi, Hagrid, how’s it going?'_

_'Bin meanin’ ter write fer ages. How’s Norbert doin’?'_

_'Norbert?' Charlie laughed. 'The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now.'_

_'Wha — Norbert’s a girl?'_

_'Oh yeah,' said Charlie.'_

_'How can you tell?' asked Hermione._

_'They’re a lot more vicious,' said Charlie. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. 'Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum’s getting edgy.'_

_They all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate._

_'I think we’d better start without Arthur,' she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. 'He must have been held up at — oh!'_

_They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley’s voice.'_

‘Running late. I’ll be there soon start without me.’ The patronus vanished and Mrs. Weasley busied herself with pouring glasses of wine for the table and cutting into the giant cake.

‘Well, here you are, Harry dear.’ Said Mrs. Weasley. “Happy Birthday”.

Once everyone had their fill of cake and wine. Arthur apparated just outside the garden gate with a loud pop.

‘Harry! Happy Birthday.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Weasley.’

‘Arthur, they’re plenty of cake left’ Said Molly handing him a generous portion of wing.

‘And wine, o’ course.’ Hagrid chimed who was starting to rose in the cheeks.

‘Ah yes, I believe I’ll have some of that as well. Long day.’ Hagrid handed him a too-full glass of red wine. Mr. Weasley took a long gulp, and clasped Harry on the shoulder. ‘Remind me, Harry, I need to speak to the three of you tomorrow morning. Before the wedding.’ He looked at Ron and Hermione. Harry nodded and moved closer to Charlie to make room for Mr. Weasley on his left.

Dusk fell slowly on the burrow as the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Hermione, and Harry laughed, ate, and drank. Harry sat back in his chair, watching the people he loved most celebrate him. They each took turns giving impromptu speeches about Harry that made his cheeks burn. Whether that was from the amount of wine he’d drank, embarrassment, or simply smiling too hard he wasn’t sure. After Fleur, with the help of Bill, gave a long-winded account of how Harry had saved her sister from the Black Lake three years prior. Hagrid raised his mug.

‘Here, here. To Harry!’ He downed the bucket sized mug in two gulps and gasped when he reached for the last bottle only to discover it empty.

‘Ah no worries,’ Hagrid proudly brandished another bottle of amber liquid from his moleskin overcoat.

‘Oh, no! I do not think so!' Said Mrs. Weasley.

‘Aye, Molly. This one here I bought.' Said Hagrid as he turned the bottle to show Mrs. Weasley the **FireWhiskey** label.

‘I should certainly hope so. We learned our lesson last time.’ Giggled Mrs. Weasley. Arthur scoffed and shook his head as if he was recounting a bad nightmare.

‘Mum?’ Fred hiccupped.

‘What do you mean _last time_?’ Asked George. Mrs. Weasley waved her hand dismissively.

’Was after Sirius’s funeral!’ Pipped Hagrid 'Introduced your parents to me own special brew. Had them right wellied, I did. ‘ He chuckled to himself. Mrs. Weasley brought a hand to her mouth and turned to Harry wide eyed.

’Sirius had a funeral?’ Asked Harry flatly. A thick hush had fallen over the table.

‘Harry, dear.’ Mrs. Weasley started. ‘You just weren’t in a state — Dumbledore — ‘

‘It’s fine.’ Snapped Harry much more harshly than he meant to. The warmth in his cheeks from the wine was replaced with a clear head and hot anger. ‘It’s fine, Mrs. Weasley. Really.’ He said more softly. A small hand reached across Charlie and touched his wrist. Despite the heat of the late July night, his skin had erupted in goosebumps and he let a small shiver escape from deep in his core.

‘Like Hell it’s fine!’ Shouted Ginny.

‘Ginevra!’

'Gin. Gin. It’s fine. Really, I’m fine.’ Harry gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go. She reluctantly dropped the conversation. Tension was high around the table as conversations failed to be revived. Harry stole a longing glance at Ginny. She met his loving gaze and the two exchanged a look. The relief from the knots in his stomach lasted only a moment before Ginny’s bright smile twisted into a sad grimace.

A thunderous pound brought Harry back to the table. Cutlery clattered to the ground and the tinkling of broken glass cut through the silence. Ron’s had punched his fists into the table, grabbing the attention of everyone in attendance.

‘DAMN IT, HARRY!’ Roared Ron.


	3. Chapter one part two

‘DAMN IT, HARRY!’ Roared Ron. He leapt from his chair jabbing an accusatory finger across the table at Harry. His eyes dark, his breathing rapid. ‘Stop. _FUCKING STOP_!’ Ron advanced. Harry retreated.

‘I haven’t done anything!?’

‘BOLLOCKS!’ Spit flew. ‘You ran out on her! YOU RAN OUT ON HER! NOW YOU’RE SNOGGING AND _TOYING_ WITH HER EVERY FUCKING CHANCE YOU-‘ Harry shoved him.

‘SHUT IT, RON! THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED AND —!’

‘THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED! YOU ENDED IT WITH HER YET _HERE YOU ARE_ —‘

‘YOU PRICK!’ Another shove. ‘WHAT PART OF THE LESS PEOPLE WHO KNOW, THE SAFER SHE IS ARE YOU NOT ABLE TO GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!’ Bill grabbed Ron from behind. ‘MIGHT AS WELL JUST HAND DELIVER HER TO VOLDEMORT AND SAVE US ALL SOME TIME!’ He struggled against the strong arms holding him back.

‘SO WHAT? SO YOU JUST GET TO JUST STRING HER ALONG FOR QUICK SHAG WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT AND WE’RE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE OK WITH IT BECAUSE YOU’RE _HARRY FUCKING POTTER_!!’ His voice broke. 

Two strides.

‘YOU ABSOLUTE CUNT! HO-‘

His fist hit bone.

‘STOP IT!’ Screamed Hermione. Her jinx threw both boys to the ground. Sharp pain grated up Harry’s right side ‘Stop it, both of you! Ron! Give it a rest! Can’t you see how absolutely miserable he is?!’ Harry got to his feet just in time to see Ginny running into the burrow, clearly crying. He swore to himself.

‘Ginny!’ Harry started after her.

‘AND YOU!’ Hermione rounded on Harry, stopping him in his tracks. ‘You made your choice. You can’t have it both ways!’

‘CHOICE?!’ Bellowed Harry. ‘I didn’t _choose_ ANYTHING!’ His eyes burned with hot, angry tears. Venom rose from deep in his belly. ‘Do you have… _any idea_ what he’ll do to her?’ He spat.

‘I get it. Her life’s in danger — Just stop messing with her.’ Groaned Ron. Harry snorted in disgust and said,

‘ _My God,_ you’re daft.’ Harry said in disgust. ‘He won’t kill her.’ Images of a much younger Ginny laying lifeless in the bowels of the Chamber of Secrets invaded his mind; how Riddle had used her body and her life in attempt to regain corporal form. He also thought of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom who were currently in St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They were former members of the Order of Phoenix who had been tortured to insanity Voldemort loyalists. Harry’s chest tightened as he envisioned Ginny staring blankly ahead unable to recognize him or their own son. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

‘He won’t just kill her. She’s too valuable.’

Harry sat out of view from the party at a small pond behind the Weasley orchid only a few feet from the edge of the protective enchantments surrounding the Burrow. He sighed and laid down in the tall grass pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He strained his ears, trying to listen to the noises of his birthday party but all he heard was a garden snake hunting nearby and faint laughing from one of the twins. He flushed. _At least he didn_ _’_ _t ruin everyone_ _’_ _s night_. He heard rustling not far from his right and tried to sink further into the grass, hoping no one would notice him.

Someone sat gently two feet away from Harry’s hiding place with a great sigh.

‘You know. When Percy was little, he used to hide in those bushes right behind you when the older two picked on him.’ Mrs. Weasley said gently. Harry didn’t say anything for a long time. He tried to keep his breathing steady while he waited for Mrs. Weasley to politely ask him to leave. The silence stretched for long minutes before Harry spoke.

‘I don’t think he’s in there now.’ He mumbled.

‘No, I don’t suppose he is.’ She sighed. ‘How’s your hand?’

‘Broken. I think.’ Said Harry. Mrs. Weasley inspected his hand, gently turning it over a few times before snapping the bones back into place with a press of her wand. Harry flexed his fingers. ‘Thanks… and… Ron’s nose?’ Asked Harry.

‘Oh,’ she waved a hand dismissively, ‘Hermione fixed it right up. Looks good as new.’

‘Yeah,’ he mumbled tracing the bridge of his own nose. ‘She’s good at that.’ Harry sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. He kept his on a small field mouse who was minutes away from being dinner; he didn’t dare look at Mrs. Weasley. ‘It’s not true… What he said.’ He ripped a fistful of grass absent-mindedly.

‘Of course not, dear.’ She said simply. ‘I hope you know that you’ll always have a home here with us. One row isn’t going to change that.’ Harry nodded. ‘I know you three aren’t going back to school this year … but you could stay here, Harry. All of this — this is something that families work out.’ A noiseless sob shook his body and he let Mrs. Weasley pull him into her shoulder.

‘I can’t stay.’ Harry chocked.

‘You know you can.’ She rubbed his shoulders briskly as if trying to warm him.

‘I have to do this. The sooner the better.’ He said.

Harry cried. His sobs shook his whole body.

Molly held him tightly.

‘You aren’t the only one fighting this war, Harry. It doesn’t have to be you.’ He wiped his face with the sleeves of his robes. Harry gulped. He selfishly wished he could tell her everything. About the horcruxes, the prophecy, his nightmares, him being the chosen one. Everything. But even if he could, he just didn’t have the energy. ‘I know Dumbledore gave you three a mission, but you have the whole Order begging to help you.’ Mrs. Weasley continued.

‘Lumos’. Harry raised his wand, the pale-yellow light casting hallowing shadows around the pair. He summoned the mouse quietly

 _‘_ _Hello there,_ _’_ called Harry softly ‘ _I_ _’_ _m sssorry to bother you_ _—_ _I have what you_ _’_ _re looking for._ _’_

‘…. _I sssuppose you do_ _…_ ’ He held the mouse by the tail and a small brown snake slowly wound its way through his fingers and wrist. The snake snapped at the mouse, engulfing it whole.

‘Parseltounge isn’t the only thing I can do that I shouldn’t be able to’. He watched the snake playfully danced around his wrist and fingers. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and said, ‘There’s just no one else who can.’

Harry’s thought circled around to Ginny for the umpteenth time that day. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with her in the small bedroom at the back of the house. He thought of the way she felt when he pulled her closer into his chest. How her hair felt in his hands.

‘What do you three need from us?’ Mrs. Weasley asked forcing him to place thoughts of Ginny aside.

Harry placed the snake back into the weeds and watched her slink away.

‘Time.’


	5. Chapter two part one

Harry begrudgingly prodded up the stairs to Ron’s attic bedroom. He desperately hoped Ron would be asleep by the time he got there as the thought of facing him so soon after their fight made Harry’s stomach roil. When Harry reached the top of the stairs, he took a silent breath and opened the door a crack. The room was silent, but muted yellow light spilled into the hallway. He was still up. Harry groaned inwardly. He squared his shoulders and entered the room, perhaps more boisterously than he intended. Ron was staring gloomingly at the ceiling with his fingers laced behind his head. He didn’t turn his head when Harry entered. Hermione was sitting on Harry’s camp bed, pretending to read.

She shifted to the foot of the bed to make room for Harry to lie down. He kicked off his trainers silently. Hermione gave him a pointed look, although its meaning Harry could not make out. He placed his socked feet on Hermione’s lap and turned his attention to the ceiling, joining Ron in his stretching silence. The air was still in the room despite the open window

Hermione grabbed one of Harry’s ankles and gave it an impatient squeeze. He’d been wiggling his feet unconsciously, disturbing Hermione’s reading. He pulled his knees up in apology. She closed her book and said tentatively,

‘- Ron. . . weren’t you and I just discussing Harry.’

‘Ya.’ He gruffed. Harry propped his head up and stared at Hermione.

‘Well, perhaps I’ll leave you two to it, then.’ She firmly closed the door behind her as she left. The boys stewed in angry silence for long minutes before Harry finally blurted,

‘No one supposed to know.’

’S’not like everyone at Hogwarts didn’t already know.’

‘They knew we kissed in the common room and you forbade anything further.’

‘But I didn’t. I trusted you to not - ‘

‘But they thought you did.’

‘You spent months sneaking around the grounds snogging! You’re telling me no one figured it out?’

‘Ya, sneaking.’ Harry said exasperated. He had always known that he and those he loved would be a target for Death Eaters as Voldemort continued to gain power and with so many children of Death Eaters attending Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny had decided to keep their budding relationship inconspicuous. It wasn’t exactly a secret, but the fewer people who knew the safer Harry felt. Once Dumbledore had died, Harry knew the political balance would shift and he needed to focus on finding Horcruxes and couldn’t afford to worry for Ginny’s safety any more than he already did.

‘You broke her heart, Harry.’ Harry sighed greatly and rolled to face the wall.

‘I know.’ He croaked. ‘Mine too.’ He whispered so low that he wasn’t sure it Ron had heard him or not.

‘Then why are you doing this to her?’ Demanded Ron. Harry didn’t have a good answer.

Every time Ginny smiled at him he seemed to forget all the reasons for leaving. Spending time with Ginny made him a feel a special kind of happy that erased all the evil from the world and made forget the bleak task ahead of him and made him envision a simpler future - one with red headed children and late talks by the fire. Harry doubted Ron would accept that as an adequate answer even if he managed to put it in words. He wasn’t trying to hurt her, he just didn’t have the will power or the strength. How was he ever going to defeat the most powerful Wizard in recent history if he couldn’t even stay away from someone he loved for her own safety.

_Because I want her too much to walk away._

‘That’s what I thought.’ Ron huffed. Harry bolted upright.

‘You know. Sometimes it is bloody exhausting always doing the right thing! And I’m sick of it never being enough. What would you have me do, Ron? Pretend everything is _fine_ until Death Eaters torture her for information or use her as a trap to lure me to Voldemort?’

‘Well you should’ve thought of that before you stuck your tongue in my sisters mouth!’ Ron’s ears turned beet red.

‘How was I to know Dumbledore was going to die? I thought we’d have more time.’ Ron’s expression softened. ‘

Ron halfheartedly threw his slipper at Harry and hit him in the chest. He threw his body to face the opposite wall.

‘You’re not alone, you tosser.’ It wasn’t exactly an apology or admission of guilt, but Harry took it anyway. The boys got ready for bed quietly. Ron played with his Deluminator for several minutes before finally extinguishing the lights. The sickly hollow feeling had lessened in Harry’s chest.

Harry woke to bright sunlight illuminating the violent orange walls of Ron’s bedroom. He grappled for his glasses and looked at the alarm clock on Ron’s night table - just after nine o’clock. He’d missed breakfast and Ron was nowhere to be found; his single bed was already made. Harry buried his face in his pillow with a slow groan. He didn’t know if he had it in him to face the Weasley’s today. Despite Mrs. Weasley’s encouraging talk last night, Harry knew that she and Mr. Weasley would want to talk to him. The other boys would have questions, things still weren’t right with Ron. And Ginny. He hadn’t seen Ginny after the fight. There was still over two weeks until the wedding - it wasn’t until the 16th. Two more weeks of Ginny

A knock on the door interrupted Harry’s self-pity.

‘Are you awake’ Hermione called softly. ‘Oh good. Mrs. Weasley saved you some breakfast.’ She sat down on Ron’s bed waiting expectantly.

‘I don’t - I -‘ Harry faltered. He bit his lip and reached for his tee-shirt on the floor.

‘They sent me to check on you.’

‘I’m fine.’ Harry quipped.

‘You are a terrible liar.’ Hermione stated matter of factly. Harry sputtered then sighed in defeat, suddenly interested in his fingernails. ‘I know how it feels, you know. To have Voldemort get in the way of loving someone.’ Harry’s eyes flicked up at her. He knew Hermione and Ron had grown close over the years and how much it hurt her to see Ron with Lavender last year. But he would never expect Hermione to speak so frankly about her affections for Ron.

‘Who said I. . . love her?’

‘You did. Last night.’

Harry picked invisible lint from his pajama bottoms and said, ‘Voldemort won’t hunt him because of how you feel. You’re free to do whatever you want.’ Harry gestured broadly. ‘I’ve never had that.’

‘We - everyone - understand why you did what you did, Harry. Including Ginny. But I know that it doesn’t make it any easier.’ Hermione moved to sit beside Harry on his camp bed and pulled him into a hug, resting he chin on his shoulder. ‘I know how bad it hurts.’

‘So, what’s stopping you? Just. . . go for it,’ said Harry

‘Somethings are just more important right now.’ Blinking back tears, Harry collapsed back into the bed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Hermione patted his raised knee gently and asked, ‘Ready to come downstairs?’ Harry shook his head.

Before she closed the door, Hermione turned on her heel and said, ‘You know they love you like a son. Nothing’s going to change that’

‘I suppose’

‘No really, Harry. You know before fifth year they tried to go around Dumbledore to officially adopt you. But he had too much influence in the Ministry and stopped it - Mrs. Weasley _slapped_ him; I’ve never seen her so mad.’ Harry didn’t say anything, and Hermione quietly closed the door. He wasn’t sure what to make of that information. He wasn’t even sure if it was completely true of if Hermione was making it up to make him feel better or at least exaggerating. He fingered the gold watch around his wrist.

Harry peered into the clumsy kitchen. Breakfast dishes were being washed in the small sink next to an overstuffed but tidy dry pantry. The circular oak table stood lopsided in the centre of the small room with too many chairs haphazardly placed around it. As more guests arrived for the wedding the burrow was, quite literally, starting to overflow. Meals were getting harder and harder to eat as Molly refused to allow some people to eat in the sitting room. The kitchen and adjoining sitting room were thankfully devoid of people. He could hear Mrs. Weasley from the back garden ordering her family around, pruning trees in the orchard, planting flowers and rose bushes, cutting the grass.

‘George _Weasley_! If I wanted the weeds transfigured, I would have done it myself! Just pull them out!’ Harry smirked to himself. While Mrs. Weasley used magic to do mindless tasks like, knitting, washing up, and the laundry, she was very insistent on doing most things by hand as it usually took more effort and concentration to do things neat enough and precise enough with magic. Harry couldn’t help but agree, even after 7 years of magical training Harry could barely charm his quill to sign his name at the bottom of his letters or cut his hair in a straight line. In fact, Harry often wondered about the utility of most charms in general as they only had very specific uses - what was the point of learning how to levitate an object if you couldn’t also move it sideways, or how many times in his life would he need to put a bubble of fresh air around his head?

Harry grabbed his plate of breakfast off the cooker and ate silently, forcing himself to think about all the charms he knew and how he’d use them in his life outside of school. Of course, accio, lumos, and scourgify he used almost daily. He decided that someone like Flitwick might use charms for more complex tasks like weeding, but your average Wizard would lack the precision and accuracy to make it worthwhile. He finished his eggs and placed his plate in the sink while contemplating apparition.

‘What’s transfiguration?’ Harry started and turned to see Mr. Weasley with an armful of towels.

‘Oh, Mr. Weasley - nothing. Just thinking out loud. About apparition,’ stammered Harry. ‘It not exactly a charm is it.’ He felt his face burning under Mr. Weasley’s careful gaze.

‘No, I suppose it isn’t.’ Mr. Weasley started folding the towels on the kitchen table. He handed one to Harry. Grateful to have something to do with his hands he started folding slowly and yearned for Mr. Weasley to say something or to find a way to escape.

‘Molly sent Ron and Hermione to fix up the chicken coop. She said you could join them after you woke up.’

‘Oh,’ was all Harry could manage to say. Mrs. Weasley had done everything in her power to keep the three of them apart since Harry arrived at the Burrow. She seemed to think the less time they could spend planning the more she could delay their departure.

‘She wants it done before dinner. There’s an Order meeting tonight. We’ve discussed it and we won’t stop you three from joining.’

‘Is that. . . what you want?’ Said Harry thickly. Mr. Weasley sagged into the nearest chair.

‘No, Harry. We’ve done our best to try and take all this. . . This burden from you. You’re barely of age and you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. It’s terribly unfair. There’s nothing more I wish for than for you to have the problems of a regular seventeen year old without. But it seems you have those worry about in addition to leading a full-on war.’ His laugh was dry and desperate. Mr. Weasley steadily met Harry’s stare.

‘Wars aren’t meant to be fought by children.’ Harry clicked his tongue waiting for Mr. Weasley to bring up last night or the fact that he’d been caught sneaking around with his daughter but instead they finished folding the laundry in silence. For the first time, Harry tried to put himself in Mr. Mrs. Weasley’s shoes. If only they understood everything. Neither of them could know about Dumbledore’s mission for him. He didn’t even think they fully understood the prophecy.

_Wars aren’t meant to be fought by children_.

Mr. Weasley’s words echoed almost bitterly in his head as he meandered over to the chicken coop, taking the long way around the house to avoid walking by the orchard and side garden where the rest of the Weasleys were working. He saw Ron and Hermione huddled over a thick book discussing something in hushed tones and frustrated gestures. 

_People aren’t meant to survive the killing curse either._


End file.
